


Quod Fellas Et Aquam Potas

by Danruu



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danruu/pseuds/Danruu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seriously this is just blowjob themed filth...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quod Fellas Et Aquam Potas

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from tumblr. 
> 
> "Y’all wanted oral sex. Y’all got oral sex… I’m so sorry for that title. I really am. It’s 4:30 in the morning. Latin jokes are a thing… Samson/Cullen. A little bit of a dom/sub thing implied kinda but not really idk. Sammy’s in charge that’s all.
> 
> This is gross though. Not safe for life xD"

“Oh fuck Sam, oh fuck…” Cullen moved his hand to cover his mouth to stop the increasingly loud moans getting them into any trouble. While their relationship was the worst kept secret in the Gallows, he was still keen to avoid any of the wrong people to overhear them. If Samson’s mouth were free he’d probably make a comment about how prettily Cullen moaned, but since it was otherwise occupied he hummed happily around Cullen’s cock instead.

It didn’t take much more to push Cullen over the edge, and choked down a particularly loud moan as he came, Samson gripping his hips to stop him thrusting up too eagerly into the older man’s mouth. He always waited until Cullen stopped twitching, until his desperate whines faded into breathless panting, before letting him go.

Cullen smiled at him, pulling him back up the bed to kiss the familiar smug grin from Samson’s face. Samson was more than happy to return it, and as always after he’d gone down on Cullen he began to push the younger man’s hand down to his own neglected cock. Cullen did so, giving him a gentle stroke.

“Wait…” He said quietly, pulling back as Samson tried to catch him in another kiss. “I want… I want to try.”

“Try what?” Samson smirked a little. They both knew what Cullen was referring to, but he always liked Cullen to spell things out. He claimed it was so they both knew where they stood, but Cullen was convinced he just liked to hear him say dirty things and watch the way he blushed.

“Going down… on you.” Cullen glanced down for a split second, then ran his tongue over his bottom lip instinctively. Samson’s eyes followed its path, suddenly looking more than a little feral.

“You want to suck my cock?” He asked in the low voice that always made Cullen shiver. When Cullen only nodded his response, he tutted, running a thumb over the blond’s lips. “Say it.”

“Yes I want to suck your cock.” Cullen’s cheeks burned at that, and Samson grinned a satisfied grin.

“Alright then. Why didn’t you just say so?” Samson suddenly pushed up, swinging his legs round so he was sat on the bed with his feet on the floor. Cullen looked confused, until Samson motioned between his legs. “Come and kneel here.” His voice sounded gentle, and it helped ease Cullen’s nerves. Samson had always been patient with him, letting their relationship, such as it was, progress at Cullen’s pace.

On his knees between Samson’s legs Cullen looked up at him, eager as he always was to please him. He knew the basics, and Samson had gone down on him a few times since their relationship had begun. He knew what felt good for him, and he was going to assume it was the same for the other man.

Cullen gave Samson another careful stroke, and leaned forward to run a cautious tongue up the length of his cock, his ears straining to hear Samson’s reaction. The slight hiss and the way Samson’s hips twitched was encouraging, and Cullen repeated the motion, going slowly to make sure he didn’t do anything wrong. He moved up onto his knees, and in a moment of bravery he took Samson’s cock into his mouth.

“Oh fuck that’s it…” Samson murmured, one his hands running along Cullen’s shoulder. Cullen was cautious as always as he held the base of Samson’s cock and started to move slowly down. “Just watch those teeth…”

His inexperience was obvious, but Samson was more than happy to mutter away a steady stream of advice as he got the hang of it. “Don’t forget to breathe.” Samson chuckled, and let his fingers brush against the back of Cullen’s neck. That pulled a small moan from Cullen’s throat, which had a positive effect on Samson as his hips jerked, making Cullen pull back sharply as he gagged.

“Shit. Sorry.” He smoothed a hand through Cullen’s hair as an apology as Cullen took a moment. But he wasn’t about to be put off by that, and he could see Samson’s grin even with his eyes closed as he moved right back down. “’Atta boy.”

Cullen kept going, growing more confident. He used his tongue, moaned shamelessly around Samson’s cock at every slight touch to his neck or the back of his head. He was still sloppy, he knew that much, but he made up for it with enthusiasm, and he could tell Samson was struggling not to take control back. He had to admit he was glad he hadn’t, and it was only fair to show his appreciation, even if it made his jaw ache after a while.

Samson’s fingers tightened on his shoulders a little. “I’m gonna…” was all the warning Cullen got before Samson came. Cullen’s eyes widened as his mouth was suddenly full of the bitter tasting fluid. He’d been expecting it of course, but the reality was a little different to how he imagined. Cullen pulled back slowly as Samson finished, and started to shift towards the basin so he could spit it out.

He didn’t get far before Samson’s hand suddenly gripped his jaw hard, almost enough to make him cry out if he didn’t have a full mouth. “Where do you think you’re going?” Samson asked, looking more amused than angry, though the hold on his jaw definitely suggested that he wasn’t happy. “Don’t you know it’s rude to spit?”

Cullen made a pained noise, trying to squirm away, but Samson tilted his head up so he was looking right at him, smile suddenly gone. “Swallow it.” He said, voice low. Cullen knew better than to try and defy Samson when he spoke like that, even as his body disagreed. A small bit of Samson’s come leaked from the corner of his mouth, and he whined plaintively.

Samson wasn’t moved, and he moved down so they were almost eye level. “Swallow.” He repeated. It wasn’t pleasant, but Cullen forced himself to ignore his own reflexes as he did as he was told. “Good boy.” Samson finally smiled again, swiping the stray string of fluid from Cullen’s chin and pressing his thumb to the blond’s mouth. Cullen licked it off with apologetic eyes.

“That wasn’t bad Rutherford. I’ll make a decent cocksucker out of you yet.” Samson finally grinned, leaning down to catch Cullen in a deep kiss, sharing the taste of them. As they pulled away, Cullen shook his head with a breathless laugh, letting Samson pull him onto the cot they shared.

“You’re such a prick Sam.” He mumbled into the man’s shoulder.

Samson just grinned. “Yeah. I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at http://stripeydani.tumblr.com/


End file.
